The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a method of fabricating the same, and a light emitting device package.
An LED (Light Emitting Device) is a device to convert electrical energy into light energy. Recently, the LED has been improved in luminance, so that the LED has been extensively used as a light source for a display device, a vehicle or a lighting device.
Recently, a high-power light emitting chip, which generates short-wavelength light such as blue or green light to achieve a full color, has been developed. Thus, a light emitting diode capable of emitting light having various colors can be achieved or a light emitting diode capable of emitting white light can be implemented by coating a phosphor, which partially absorbs light emitted from a light emitting chip to output light having a different wavelength, on the light emitting chip.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.